


Retreat Gone Wrong

by ObsidianDemons



Series: Hiddles Smut Week [3]
Category: Avengers, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Series, Smut, unexpected pragnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a few days off from work, she hopes to be able to spend her time with Tom, but when he drops certain news, her world is shattered. The vacation going from a paradise to a retreat gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I know putting these last three up in the mini-series is long over due, but my life is suuuuuppper hectic at the moment. Forgive me? :3

Luke had given Tom the week off once he finished the signing he was at, and with some begging, he managed to get her a paid vacation giving them both time together. She had protested at first, truly not wanting Tom to go through all the trouble when she could just come and see him after work but he mumble something about wanting to have her to himself for a week. He had dropped a key in her hand before pressing a quick yet passionate kiss to her lips before being dragged off to the event. With a sigh, she slipped into her car and drove to his house, parking the car and slipping in. She had been over quite a few times after their date and truly enjoyed it over there.

The home was rather spacious, the back wall of the living area completely made of glass with a pool settled on the hill side over looking the busy city of Venice. The second floor had a loft that over looked the lower floor, the décor simple yet beautiful. Though it was merely his get away home conveniently close to the set he filmed in now, she would much prefer to see his actual home. Dropping her purse to the ground, she tossed her keys unto the table while her fingers slid over the glass as she walked by, heading for his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind her, she rifled through her over-night bag before pulling out a bikini and shedding her clothes. Slipping on the skimpy material, she was rather glad Tom wasn't there to see her; she still had yet to learn to be confident with the body she had be given.

Heading to the pool her eyes locked on a picture sitting on the side table in the living room, a smile tipping up her lips. The picture had been taken the week before, after he had finished filming, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the floor to press a kiss to her cheek that wrinkled her nose in delight. One of the stage crew and whipped out their phone and snapped the picture. At the time she had been embarrassed at how red her cheeks had been, but she soon came to love the picture he had framed and displayed so proudly in his home. Taking her eyes from it, she slid open the glass door, closing it behind her and walking to the edge of the pool. She debated sticking a toe in and testing the water but she knew it was smarter to plunge straight in; and she did just that. With a deep breath, she dove head first into the water and found(much to her delight) that it was rather warm for it to be just into spring.

With a sigh, she floated on her back, swiping the wet hair plastered to her forehead back and did a few lazy strokes, content to drift in the water with the waning sun warming her exposed skin. When the sun finally breeched into the lining of the trees, the water temperature began to drop and her fingers and toes had began to resemble prunes yet she paid no mind, occasionally dipping below the surface only to come back up after a moment and resume her position. When a shadow fell over her, she gave it no attention thinking it to merely be a cloud passing over.

"I don't know if I should pluck you from the water and take you right here and now, or wait until we're done swimming. That suit really muddles my thoughts." a silken voice purred to her, causing her to start in surprise. "Tom? I thought you wouldn't be done until later tonight?" With a shrug of his shoulders, his fingers curled under the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to just above his navel before pausing to answer her. "The crowd count was fewer than we thought so Luke sent me home early." Tugging the shirt off, his fingers began to work on his belt as she swam farther from the ledge of the pool, unabashedly gazing upon his physic. No, he wasn't ripped like models, or even all that built. In fact, he was rather lanky but lean, all muscle, and it was certainly a turn-on for her. The sight of the slight six pack and toned arms had her heart prattling out an unsteady rhythm, not to mention the slight trail of hair that dared to peak just above the waist of his jeans. Oh the thoughts that raced through her mind. Clearing his throat, Tom cocked an eyebrow at her appreciating gaze before tugging his jeans down, her eyes widening at the sight. Lucky her, he had decided to go commando that day.

With a squeal, she clamped her hands over her eyes, cheeks warming as his chuckle filled the air. "Oh as if you have not seen it before. If I do recall, you quite favor that part of me." With a small groan of embarrassment, she plunged beneath the water, the coolness reducing the heat in her cheeks. Before she could even unclamped her hands from her eyes, a strong arm wound about her waist and tugged her above the water, lips immediately finding their way along her neck as her back pressed flat against his broad chest. As he held her close, she could feel his member through the thin fabric of her bikini bottoms and involuntarily rolled her hips back, head resting against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed with the sensation. A near inaudible moan escaped Tom's lips before he shifted slightly away. "Whoa love. Let's not arouse me now. I planned on having my way with you later, not in the pool."

An appreciative hum pulled from her lips but halted as he pulled away, making his way to the steps before sitting on them, head dropping into his hands. "What's wrong?" She inquired as she took a few steps towards him, the cooled water stirring around her waist as she walked farther into the shallow end. "I have some news love...and I have a strong feeling that you will not like it. Hell, I don't even like it." he mumbled with a grimace as he glanced up at her. Her face became a mask of caution, eyes narrowing on the blue ones that gazed with sorrow at her. "I..am leaving tomorrow. For about a year." The silence was defeaning as she swiped her features of emotions, yet on the inside she was in shock. "When did you find out?" she rasped out. "I can explain. I-" he stammered. "When. Did. You. Find. Out." Each word was bitten out as her suspicion become more real. With a sigh, he drug a hand through his hair, avoid her eyes as he mumbled, "A month ago." Like a physical slap, she took a few steps back before regaining her composure and brushing past him and out of the pool. "A month, huh? A month to tell me. A month you pretended nothing was wrong."

With that, she snatched up the towel, and stormed into the house, ignoring his protests all the while as she closed herself in the bathroom. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry over a man she possibly loved. She wouldn't cry because she wouldn't see him for a whole year. Hell. He might not even want to see her when that year was over. Maybe that was the whole reason he hadn't told her until now. That thought finally brought the tears to her eyes and she quickly turned on the shower to drown her muffled sobs. She peeled the bathing suit from her body and dropped into the sink before stepping into the shower. Her forehead rested against the tile while the steaming water coursed over her body, calming her somewhat and soothing the sobs. She nearly jumped from her skin as she felt a hand settle on her waist, the other moving her hair aside so he could pepper kisses down the side of her neck. The gentle touches from him renewed her tears, and she couldn't help but to lean back into him as she dropped her face into her hands.

"I am so, so sorry love. I don't want this either." he mumbled against her skin. "But why? Why did you wait until the night before? Why didn't you tell me earlier so I could prepare myself? Why Tom?" His body tensed before pulling her closer to him and nuzzling into her neck, a resigned sigh passing his lips. "Because I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want you to constantly be dreading the day as it approached. I wanted our time together to be happy and carefree and I know this is selfish, but I just wanted to see that smile of yours up until the day I left. So I am sorry. For everything. And I am sorry for hurting you." Turning her to face him, he tipped up her face, red rimmed eyes trying to avoid his but without success. "Do you...forgive me?" he questioned almost hesitantly. In response, she stood to her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. She could taste the salt from her tears on his lips as she wrapped an arm around his neck, her body pressing flush to his. The kiss was reveled in, the very feel of his body molded perfectly to hers sending a chill down her spine. Oh how she would miss every things about this man.

Tom broke the kiss only to graze his lips down her neck before nipping lightly at the skin just below her ear, knowing it was a sweet spot for her. He was rewarded when a quiet moan pulled from her, her finger moving to tangle in the nap of his hair. "Do you want this tonight? We could always just spend time-" "No. I want this. I want to feel us together one last time." she panted from his teasing, but her eyes held the honesty. Nodding, he walked them back until she felt the cool tile of the shower behind her. Sliding a hand under each of her thighs, he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist which he hummed approvingly as she did so. She could feel him hardening between her legs and the sensations had her nails digging into his shoulders when he rolled his hips forward. "Please..." she begged as his tip slid through her wet folds. "Please Tom." She didn't want foreplay. She wanted him. Wanted to feel them tangled together. Releasing a small groan, he lined up and slid into her, one arm supporting her weight with an arm around waist while the other slid between them to brush circles over her clit with his thumb.

Her back arched from the tile as he thrusted into her, slow and languid, each once measured as his lips found their way back to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, marking it. She squirmed as he pushed deep into her, then nearly retracted himself all the way out before driving back in, hilt deep. A ragged moan grace her lips as he struck the sweet spot with in her, surging her closer to her climax. The hand between her legs muddled her thoughts as a small whimper sounded from her at the combination of hips and hands. His shallow breaths against her neck showed that he was nearing edge as well. With fingers roaming up to tangle in his hair, her body tensed as pure bliss coursed over her; her moans mingling with his as he came a mere moments later, his stiffened body pinning her firmly to the wall. When her body relaxed from her orgasm, he eased from her and gentle set her on her feet but didn't move away as his fingers brushed a soaked strand of hair from her flushed cheek. 

"I.." he stammered out, struggling for the words but with a slightly annoyed sigh, he turned his back on her and snagged a bottle of shampoo before pouring some into his hand. "Turn around please." he more or less commanded, though his voice was soothing. Obediently, she turned and hummed appreciatively as his slender fingers began to message the soap into her hair, the sudsy fingers moving to message down her neck and shoulders, finding all the knots and easily removing them. Tilting her head back slightly, he rinsed the soap from her hair and body before repeating the process with the conditioner. Taking body wash, he turned her to face him once more before lathering the soap over her shoulders and taking extraordinary care to message all the way down both arms, pressing a kiss to her palm before moving on. His soaped hands moved over her chest, appreciating her breast as she went, the attention of his thumbs on the hardened skin of her nipples causing her eyes to flutter closed. His hand roamed over her stomach and back before he bent to still a quick kiss from her with his arms still wrapped around her waist. Rinsing the water from her once more, he shut it off, snagging a towel from the rack and gently brushing her hand away as she reached for it. With just as much attention, he toweled off her body, swiping away the water and even wringing out her sopping hair before wrapping the towel around her body and sweeping her off her feet.

Carrying her out the door without a word, he eased her unto his bed before quickly drying himself off and changing; she followed suit, taking an over sized nightshirt and under wear from her bag which she quickly donned and slid under his covers, putting her back to him as he changed. With just sweat pants on, he slid beneath the covers, arm wrapping around her waist as his body curved to hers and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. They laid in silence for a while before she rolled unto her side, head resting against his shoulder as he shifted unto his back and dragged his fingers through her damp hair. "I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you are wondering... I am just going away for a while..." Nodding, she nuzzled into his neck, fingers drawing lazy patterns over his skin. "What are you going to be doing while you're away?" she questioned out of curiosity though admitting his departure hurt. "Another charity with UNICEF. We are going to India. Staying a lot longer than I did in Africa. I won't really have cell reception, or the time to call, but I promise to call or text whenever I can." She sighed in response, letting her eyes fall closed, exhausted from crying. "Wake me in the morning before you leave. Please?" Pressing a final kiss to her temples he responded, "Of course love. Goodnight." Sleep took her before she could mutter her response.

___

Five AM rolled around quickly, and she stirred as she felt a weight settle around her, lips pressing to her forehead in greeting. "Wake up love. I have to leave in few." With a small groan, she tried to bury herself deeper into the sheets, but they were quickly ripped from her with a soft chuckle. "Come on now. You don't want me to leave without a goodbye kiss to sustain me?" With a soft huff, she rolled from the bed, fingers twining with his as he led her out to the living room and too the door where a few bags were crowded together. Pulling her into his arms suddenly, he let out a pent up sigh. She winced slightly as his scruff graze the large love mark he had left on her neck, but she immediately wrapped her arms around him in response, cheek resting against his chest, his steady heartbeat calming her. "I know I am going to miss you more than anything while I am there." She let out a soft laugh as she looked up at him; Tom's lips tilted up in up in a smile thought his eyes were filled with sorrow. "And I will be patiently (not so much) waiting on you to come back."she answered in response. 

Out of the small window on the door, she could see the taxi pull up before it gave a quick honk. With a reluctant sigh, he pulled back before pausing and pulling her close once more. Tom's lips crashed down on her, a soft whine sounding from her when he pulled back, confliction passing over his features before gathering his bags up and walking backwards out the door and towards the taxi. "A year. Don't forget about me." he called just before tossing his bags into the truck and sliding into the back. She barely caught a glimpse of him waving goodbye before the taxi pulled off unto the street and drove away, leaving her standing alone in the house that wasn't even hers. Dragging a hand through her nappy hair, she walked to the bedroom and began to pack her things, too awake to fall back asleep, yet too tired to not let her mind zone out. Tugging on jeans and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she pulled the bag over her shoulder before cutting the lights off and giving one last look around the house. Her eyes landed on the photo briefly before walking out of the house, locking the door behind her, and sliding into her car. With a deep breath, she started it up, and drove away without glancing back though she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
